1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet for a touch panel, a laminate for a touch panel, and a capacitance-type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of touch panels mounted on mobile phones, mobile game devices, and the like has increased, and for example, capacitance-type touch panels (also simply referred to below as a touch panel) capable of detecting multiple points have attracted attention.
Normally, in a case of manufacturing a touch panel, a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet which is transparently viewable is used in order to bring each member such as a display device and a touch panel sensor into close contact, and various pressure-sensitive adhesive sheets have been proposed. For example, JP2012-140605A discloses a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet having a relative dielectric constant of a predetermined value or more in order to suppress a decrease in detection sensitivity in a capacitance-type touch panel.